


Fairy Wings

by fenellaevangela



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Diaval's eyes strayed to her wings again, which were an impressive sight at such close quarters. "Have us stand equal, as you said," he asked. "Give me the form of a fairy, like you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/gifts).



Life after King Stefan's death and Queen Aurora's coronation was a very different sort of life than the one Diaval had lead before. After Maleficent had saved him and he offered her his servitude, a darkness had always hung over them; even the years they spent watching young Aurora grow in her cottage, as calm and idyllic as they often were, were tainted by the knowledge of what was awaiting the girl on her sixteenth birthday. With that all behind them and the Moors prospering in a way Diaval had never seen, he had time and opportunity to consider things he never gave thought to before.

Such is what he was doing one calm summer evening, perched in the low branches of a tree in his human form while Maleficent sat nearby at the water's edge. Diaval watched her skip a stone across the pond and realized they had been sitting there in silence, not a word exchanged between them since they finished their meal some time before. The opportunity seemed perfect to broach a topic he had long been contemplating.

"Can I ask you a question, Mistress?"

Maleficent glanced over her shoulder, over the broad curve of her magnificent wing, and looked at him. 

"Time and again I've said it, but I'll tell you once more," she said. "I'm no longer your mistress and you're no longer my servant. I welcome you here as a _friend_ , Diaval."

"Yes, yes," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "Can I ask you a question, Maleficent?"

She nodded and shifted her body so as to face him better. Meeting her half way, he hopped down from his perch and settled a few feet away from her, at the base of the tree. 

"I've wondered, why do you make me look like a man to speak with me?" Diaval asked.

Maleficent looked surprised. "I thought that was obvious," she said. "As a man you have a voice and legs the same as I. We stand equal this way. Is it not easier?"

"Well, yes," Diaval agreed. "But we aren't, really. Equal, I mean."

The concern on her face was plain, now, and Maleficent sat straighter in her worry. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Explain."

Diaval's eyes flickered to her wings. "You say you made us equal, but I sit here looking no different than a man. You're a _fairy_ , Maleficent; you have a voice and legs and _wings_."

As their lives had settled into peaceful routine, Diaval was oftentimes in Maleficent's company for no reason but for pleasure - and always then in his human form, except for flying. He wondered, every time Maleficent used her magic to change him between a raven and a human, why the extra step was needed. Why had it ever been needed? Why would a fairy choose to make her servant appear human?

"Oh Diaval, I did not _think_ ," Maleficent said, stricken. "I do not even ask you when I turn you back and forth, do I?"

"Well, not as such," Diaval agreed. "But -"

"But you miss your wings," interrupted Maleficent, and her expression had grown dark. "I make you a man, and you cannot fly until I change you back."

Diaval nodded, then watched as Maleficent rose from her spot near the edge of the pond and approached him. As she grew closer her wings, broad as they were, blotted out the sun and cast Diaval into shadow, so all he could see was her silhouette. He stood to meet her, face to face beneath the tree.

Maleficent placed her hand on his shoulder. "You have my apologies, Diaval. Let me fix what I can, place an enchantment upon you so you may change as you wish."

"I would ask for something else, actually," Diaval said.

"Then I shall give it,"said his former mistress. "What do you want?"

Diaval's eyes strayed to her wings again, which were an impressive sight at such close quarters. "Have us stand equal, as you said," he asked. "Give me the form of a fairy, like you."

Diaval would not have been surprised if Maleficent was taken aback by the request, but instead a smile slowly spread across her face.

"You want to be a fairy?" she asked.

Diaval could feel his own smile grow to match. He nodded. "That I do."

"Well," she said, "perhaps we should step out from under this tree. I don't think it can fit two sets of fairy wings beneath its branches."

The tree stood too close to the pond to give them much space nearby, so instead they walked past the pond and down a small trail to a meadow. The sun was low on the horizon when they reached their destination; evening was almost night.

"Here," Maleficent said, stopping and turning to her former servant. "This is room enough."

Diaval gestured to the open space around them, large enough to hold a troupe of fairies. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps a bit more?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes but said nothing in answer, used as she was to Diaval's quick tongue. Instead, she asked him, "Shall I do it now?" 

Diaval nodded, so Maleficent held her hand up between them and twisted it slightly, a wisp of smoke twisting around it as if from an extinguished flame. " _Into a fairy_."

As her hand moved before his face Diaval felt the familiar sensation of Maleficent's magic creeping under his flesh to rearrange his form. Usually the change was all-encompassing - no part of him remained the same from one form to another - but this transformation was not the same. Instead of the magic spreading across the whole of his body, he could feel it pool under the skin of his back and burst forth with an intensity he hadn't felt from a transformation since Maleficent had seen fit to turn him into a dragon. He gasped, then stumbled as the full weight of his new appendages settled upon him.

Maleficent reached forward to help steady him. "Easy now," she said. 

"Aye," Diaval said. "I have it."

It took only a moment for Diaval to regain his footing; the strength of Maleficent's magic always made his transition between forms run smooth. Once standing on his own he quickly craned his neck left and then right, trying to get a good look at his new wings, then reached back to feel the feathers against his fingers.

"Are you pleased?" Maleficent asked.

Diaval glanced up from the inspection he was making of his wings, and looked at his former mistress. His friend, now, and _equal_. She stood close by him, perhaps worried that he might yet fall over. 

"I am," he said, then feigned a look of disapproval. "Though really, they're a bit of a sight. A self-respecting raven would never leave his feathers in such a state."

He spread his wings - an oddly different sensation as a fairy than it was as a raven - and gestured at the inner curve of his left wing. True to his word, several of the feathers were plainly misaligned, but Diaval had only meant the comment in jest. Instead of the affectionate rebuttal he had anticipated, Maleficent reached out to touch the nearest disturbed feather and _oh_.

"Oh," Diaval gasped. A raven's feather did not feel like _that_.

"Our wings can be sensitive," Maleficent explained, turning her attention to look him in the eyes. "Even so, it is easier to have another help with the grooming."

"This is . . . what you do with other fairies?" Diaval asked. 

Maleficent nodded. "With those we trust," she explained. 

"Of course I _trust_ you, Maleficent. I-"

The remainder of Diaval's answer was swallowed by a sharp inhale as Maleficent began to work her fingers in amongst the disturbed feathers. She paused before going further, but then Diaval gestured for her to continue so she gently pulled one feather straight and adjusted it among its neighbours before moving on to another. 

How much time passed before she finished was unclear to Diaval; he only knew he missed the feeling of her hands on him once she pulled away.

"Maleficent . . ." he pleaded.

"I'm here still," she said. "Open your eyes, Diaval."

Darkness had fallen completely since they had arrived in the meadow and Diaval could barely see Maleficent in the poor light, but he reached out for her nonetheless. The fingers of his right hand traced the curve of her cheek, then settled on her shoulder. 

"Maleficent," he said again.

"You make a fine fairy," she told him.

"Not so fine as others," he said with a shrug, and she laughed, and Diaval realized he had never heard a sound so pleasing to his ears as Maleficent's laugh. How many times had he heard it before, he could not say, but he wished to hear it again and again.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Oh, come _here_ ," she exclaimed, and she kissed him then, their wings wrapped around them blotting out the starlight.


End file.
